


Divide And Conquer

by El_Marrou



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV), The Sword of Truth - Terry Goodkind
Genre: Canon Related, Drama, F/M, Minor Character Death, Next Generation, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Marrou/pseuds/El_Marrou
Summary: It's been a long time since Riсhard Rahl created a world without magic and banished the Imperial Order there. Strange people began to appear in the Empire. They don't belive in magic, they talk about technology and sсience, they laugh at "medieval savages"...All Elayne Marr wanted was to go home to her own world, where soap and hot water were norm, not luxury.All Jonathan Rahl wanted was to ease the pain of his loss by avanging his family. As long as he is alive, there will be no freedom for otherworlders.
Relationships: Jonathan Rahl/Elayne Marr





	Divide And Conquer

Four pairs of rough, worn boots were dripping mud onto the expensive, freshly cleaned carpet. Three boys stared at the floor with their heads down, trying to look smaller than they were and hide behind the leader, but of course they couldn't. They're not wizard's, after all. 

Unlike the man sitting on the throne in front of them.

He was a powerfully built, wery imposing man, dressed in white robes that were glowing in the rays of a summer sun, wich appeared for the first time in many days. His pale skin and the way he sat absolutely still made him seem lifeless. Sitting on a white marble throne surrounded by walls and columns of a noble stone of the same purest color, Master Rahl did not even look like an Emperor, he looked like a deity. An angry, dark-eyed, powerful creature who could wipe out the entire Hall of Justice, with all the court gossips dressed too brightly and talking too much, the entire multi-level People's Palace, and the entire D'haran Empire all the way to the Bandakar Valley with a single wave of his hand.

The wizard stared at the four boys, barely out of their Teens, dressed from head to toe in black. The only decorations in the Hall were black curtains, draperies and a long carpet leading to the throne. It looked as if these naive revolutionaries belonged to some other, hostile side.

"Performing foreign songs in the unspecified place at the unspecified time. Do you have something to say that I should hear?" the ruler's voice was thick and low, so deep that it could sent shivers all over one's body. When the Emperor spoke, men's hands shook with an uncontrollable sense of threat, and women's knees ... Well, women reacted as they did for obvious reasons.

The blond, stocky guy who was the leader of the group lifted his chin so sharply that the wizard almost laughed. You'd think the kid wasn't afraid of him. Funny.

"I do not believe that in order to sing songs that you like and play music that you like, you need to coordinate something and moreover ask for permission!"

Master Rahl rose to his feet with deliberate slowness, adjusted the silver cloak that hung from his broad, well-trained shoulders, and descended from the plinth to the group. He stood extremely close to the rebel. The man was taller by a head and a half, or more. Against him, the otherworldly jackanapes even with his squared shoulders and perfectly straight back, looked shriveled.

"You're on my territory, and I don't care what you think. If you want to live in the Empire, you obey my laws; if you don't, the borders of the Republic are open. Do you think you will die crossing The Wilds or the desert around the Bandakar Valley?" the guy turned pale, and already not the healthiest skin turned a nasty green shade. Was it the threat that affected him, or it was the faint crackling of the air around the wizard? "In the D'haran Empire, _D'Haran_ music is played".

"You have no-"

"Sing".

The guy was taken aback. His mouth was rounded into a perfect "o", he kept trying to say something, he needed to say something, but the singer just gasped for air, funny bulging childish round eyes.

"You're a soloist," the man languidly gestured at the silent nobles and their servants. "Then sing to us."

"Y-" the guy cleared his throat and looked away. "Will you step back a little?"

Master Rahl chuckled, taking a dozen of sharp, mocking steps back, spreading his hands to the sides, as if to say, "Be my guest."

And the guy began to sing. The voice barely wavered, almost broke, but suddenly it spread like a clear river of passion and longing across the white marble hall, merging with the bright rays of light, gaining strength. It is about to reach the heights, explode with millions of fireworks of various feelings and emotions and...

There was a pop. A sharp and unpleasant sound, as if someone had been slapped in the face. The song stopped in mid-sentence, the notes died on the lips of the fair-haired otherworlder. Master Rahl stayed silent.

The wizard wasn't angry or amused. It was hard to read anything in those horribly sharp dark gray eyes. The young singer became more and more uneasy. The thought flashed through his mind more and more often: "It's time to cut out the tongue, it's time to cut out the tongue." Ugh, disgusting!

"You'd change your band. This one will soon fall apart."

The soloist's hands automatically twitched to the side in an effort to cover the frightened children who were looking at everything with the eyes of a beaten dog. The three had an equally goofy expression on their faces, complete with a couple of faint lines at the corners of their lips – hints of a hint of a smile. They were happy because the soloist has to take the rap for everything? Because none of them dared to take on the role of group leader, even though everyone desperately wanted to be one, wanted to know the feeling when your words mean something? Or maybe they just secretly hate their leader, a guy who always knows what he's doing, who always says what he thinks, and for some unknown reason struggles to do everything right. Just a fool, in a word.

"My band is everything to me!"

"Oh, yeah. And you for them?" the man nodded curtly to the guards at the door. "Ten days."

Without wasting any more time on the screams of the three cowards and the dumbfounded soloist, Master Rahl called the adviser over.

"Diplomats from the Republic of Vassterchen are coming for the anniversary. I want this guy to sing,"Lowering his voice, looking directly into the pale blue eyes of the man, he added insinuatingly."Lionel, no tricks."


End file.
